


"If I could turn back time..."

by CrookshankKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Peter Pettigrew Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookshankKitty/pseuds/CrookshankKitty
Summary: Whilst listening to a song on the radio, Sirius Black has a discussion with his wife about what he would do if he had a working Time turner...





	"If I could turn back time..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hermiones Haven Rolladrabble 2019.
> 
> Thank you to the Ladies for organising these drabbles.  
> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended, don't own anything...belongs to J K Rowling.

Sirius Black was sitting at the table in the kitchen of his martial home, he was just having his second cup of tea when his wife walked into the kitchen carrying their baby son on her hip, looking up from the Daily Prophet he was reading, he smiled at them.

" Hello Love, would you like a cuppa? I've just made a fresh pot." he asked.

"Morning Sirius, yes please...that would be nice." Hermione replied.

Sirius poured his wife a mug of tea, taking his baby son off her as she sat down.

"Have you been keeping your Mum up all night Young Regulus Remus Orion Granger-Black?...is that Colic making you not sleep whilst your old dad is out catching dark wizards, doing the night shift on Auror duty?" he asked looking down at his son sitting on his lap.

Young Reggie just cooed up at his father giving him a gummy smile, he was six months old, he had his fathers good looks and his mothers large brown eyes.

"He slept most of the night...he woke up about an hour before you came in...we just put the radio on...he likes the local muggle radio station." Hermione answered sipping her tea.

"I wonder what song will be on next?...at least this isn't waffle FM...not heard this one in a while!"

Sirius did a wandless spell turning the radio up louder, just as Cher blasted forth into the kitchen.

_"If I could turn back time..."_

" If only I could turn back time...It's a shame you didn't keep that Time turner you used in your third year to do all your extra lessons my Love!"

" It would be very useful sometimes, but they were all destroyed but two and they are under lock and key in the department of mysteries...I don't need to ask what you would do with one, do I ?" she said quietly.

"No...because you know my Love...I would go back and save all those we lost, then destroy Riddle and Pettigrew...make sure the night they were conceived that their mothers either had a headache or had swallowed instead!" Sirius grinned.

"Urgh! Urgh! Sirius Black that is gross! don't talk about those two in front of Reggie!" said Hermione trying not to laugh.

"At least our Lad is too young to understand what we are talking about, it will be fun explaining about me being spat out from the veil after Voldemort was destroyed, then you finding me and helping to get my life back together...it is a spectacular tale!" he winked at her.

" It certainly is...and it all turned out well in the end...I met the love of my life and had our wonderful baby son."

"I am a lucky Wizard having two wonderful people who I love with all my being!" replied the dark haired wizard as he blew a kiss to his wife.

When Cher had finished her song, Hermione waved her wand at the radio to turn it off.

They both rose from the table and proceeded to make Breakfast for themselves.

Fin ~

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
